Monoclonal antibodies specific for epitopes of the HIV virus are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,011 to Sarngadharan et al. discloses monoclonal antibodies and hybridoma cell lines for their production that bind particularly to the transmembrane envelope protein gp41, major core antigen p24 and p17 protein of HTLV-III (HIV-1). The patent indicates that the gp41 antibody precipitated a gp160 and a gp41 from cell extracts and demonstrated that gp160 is the primary cellular translational product and gp41 is one of the products of processing during viral maturation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,642 to Schlossman et al. discloses a monoclonal antibody that distinguishes helper inducer and suppressor inducer CD4+ lymphocytes. The monoclonal antibody preferentially binds to the human CD4+ lymphocyte population. The monoclonal antibody detects the 1F7 antigen, which is the 110 kDa glycoprotein surface antigenic determinant of the CD4+ lymphocyte cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,050 to Shriver et al. discloses monoclonal antibody secreting cell lines specific for envelope glycoprotein gp110 or p25 of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,752 to Ohno et al. discloses production of purified and isolated immunologically active polypeptides, such as antibodies or chimeric antibodies or fragments thereof, which are reactive with the idiotypes of antibodies to human lymphocyte T-4 protein. Claimed is an assay for the detection and quantification of HIV. These products are capable of specific immunobinding with the portion of the HIV virion which is interactive with the T-4 cell surface proteins during infection by HIV. The products neutralize the infectivity of HIV by their reactivity with HIV protein fractions, especially the 60,000 to 80,000 and 65,000 to 67,000 fractions. The assay claimed in this patent detects the protein fraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,913 to Posner discloses an IgG-1 reactive monoclonal antibody with an HIV-1 antigen. The monoclonal antibody is designated F105. The antibody is capable of blocking the binding of HIV to human cells and preventing infection of human cells by HIV. Also encompassed are anti-idiotypic antibodies against human monoclonal antibody F105.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,895 to Ohno et al discloses a purified isolated immunologically active polypeptide in the form of an antibody, chimeric antibody or antibody fragment capable of specific immunobinding with the HIV virion, which is interactive with T4 surface proteins during HIV infection. Molecular weight of the proteins is 65,000 to 67,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,015 to Fung et al. discloses monoclonal antibodies neutralizing the epitope of the gp120 glycoprotein of HIV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,813 to Yamamoto et al. discloses methods and vaccines against Feline Immunodeficiency Virus (FIV). The vaccine includes wholly and partially inactivated viral cells and cell lines expressing FIV antigens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,478 to Chang et al. discloses monoclonal antibodies which target a neutralization site within the second variable region of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) gp120. The MAbs define a unique neutralization domain in the V2 region of HIV-1 gp120. They bind to V15P amino acid residues 169-183 of HIV-1 IIIB gp120 and are Ig Gk, k MAbs. The patent discloses other monoclonal antibodies that bind to other sequences of the gp120 protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,419 to Masuho et al. discloses human monoclonal antibodies which immunologically bind to both gp41 and gp120 envelope glycoproteins of the HIV virus.
Wang and Muller et al., Eur. J. Immunology (1992) discloses human monoclonal and polyclonal anti-immunodeficiency virus (HIV-1) antibodies (1F7, IgM, K). It was found that the 1F7 clonotype is shared by human anti-HIV-1 antibodies with different specificities. This publication discloses 1F7 monoclonal antibodies but does not specifically disclose the sequences of the variable light and heavy chain of the monoclonal antibodies or their methods of use.
WO 93/17694 discloses an anti-idiotype antibody which is reactive with more than one type of human anti-HIV antibody. This antibody is 1F7. This publication discloses 1F7 monoclonal antibodies but does not provide any sequence information of the variable light and heavy chain of the monoclonal antibodies or methods of use.
Muller et al., J. of Immunology, Aug. 1, 1991, "Generation and specificity of monoclonal anti-idiotypic antibodies against human HIV specific antibodies," discloses the generation of a panel of murine anti-idiotypic antibodies against human polyclonal and monoclonal anti-HIV antibodies. The 1F7 anti-idiotypic antibody is disclosed, which binds to p24 of HIV.
Herndier et al., Hybridoma, Oct. 19, 1993, "A non-lymphoma idiotype is indicative and predictive for B cell malignancies in AIDS", discloses that the 1F7 idiotype is expressed on antibodies reactive to different proteins of HIV including gp120, gp41, and reverse transcriptase.
A need exists in the art for additional, improved methods of treating HIV infection, AIDS and/or for delaying the onset of symptoms of the disease. There is also a need for alternative, improved methods for detecting HIV infection, preferably in serum. The amino acid sequences of the variable light and heavy regions of the 1F7 antibody are not known previously. The present invention overcomes the associated deficiencies of previously proposed therapeutic and diagnostic methods.